


I Was Worthy

by stratusdreams



Category: DUSK (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratusdreams/pseuds/stratusdreams
Summary: Jakob is jaded, prideful, and resentful -- and, despite his best efforts, ultimately human.
Kudos: 8





	I Was Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the New Blood zine.

Jakob’s heart pounds in his ears as he loads his shotgun. The Intruder is standing across the arena from him, grenades flying from his mortar, his hat askew and coat tattered. Jakob hisses under his breath. How dare this Intruder not die! How dare he arrive and question the ways of the Great Old One! How dare he try to reclaim what he had long ago lost, and never cared to find until now!  
  


Of course, Jakob knows that he asked for this. He knows that is was him who taunted The Intruder and demanded they fight. It was Jakob who told the Intruder that he was the favored disciple’s final test of loyalty and devotion. And now, he is suffering for it.

A shotgun round whizzes past his ear, and he groans as he feels blood dripping from his temple – it must have skimmed his head. _I am Jakob, and I am worthy_ , he thinks, snarling as he fires off several shots from his trusty shotgun. Memories flash in his peripheral, of his first battle in this arena. He had defeated the old leader, proven himself worthy, and ascended, as it was meant to be, as the Great One had decreed.

Jakob finds it odd that the Great One had not made his presence known. Typically, the Great Old One’s thoughts were like a low hum in the back of Jakob’s mind, always present and oddly comforting. Perhaps the Great One was watching patiently, awaiting Jakob’s triumph.

“Agh!” Jakob screams as a bullet tears through his upper abdomen. He can feel bone crack and flesh explode, and the agony is nearly unbearable in his weakened state. Jakob staggers backward and struggles to stay standing while loading his gun. The cult’s symbol is carved into each bullet, and the sight gives Jakob a much-needed boost in resolve. _I am Jakob, and I am worthy._

Jakob lands a shot in the Intruder’s shoulder and cries out in victory as the man stumbles, clutching his shoulder. The cult leader feels his heart swell. _Are you watching me, Great One? Do you know how close to success I am?_

Before the Great Old One had arrived, Jakob had nothing. He was a nobody, a lonely, pathetic little imp of a man with no life and nowhere to go. The Great Old One had changed that. He praised Jakob’s triumph and blessed the leader with dark power to lead and nurture his disciples. He whispered in Jakob’s ear and He showered him in infinite love. The Great Old One was truth, love, the most perfect and whole being, and He had shown Jakob the way.

The Intruder charges at him, and Jakob barely has enough time to react. He manages to fire off one last shot, but it is too late.

Jakob collapses to his knees; he can hear dissonant whispers surrounding him, as his former disciples manifest before him. The Intruder has backed away and stares down at him coldly.

  
Warmth pools out of Jakob’s chest, and he clutches at it helplessly with one hand. He swears he can feel his lungs filling with blood as his heartbeat wavers.

“ _Unworthy_ ,” his disciples hiss in unison, drawing fire from the Great Old One and setting him aflame. Jakob makes one last stand, raising his gun, but he has no strength to pull the trigger. “ _Unworthy_. _Unworthy_.”

_Where are you?_ Jakob watches as his former disciples crumble to dust before his eyes _. I carved my soul apart for you! I loved you! I gave you everything! Don’t abandon me!_

Fire consumes Jakob’s body; his skin burns, boils, and sloughs away, and he can barely hold onto consciousness. _Why have you forsaken me?_ _All I wanted was to spread your word! All I ever did was what you asked of me! I swear, I can do better! Just make it end!_

_You did a fine job – but he can do_ better, a voice says, clear and cruel. The Great Old One speaks, and his verdict is unwavering.

Jakob can no longer remain on his knees. His body falls to the floor, and he stares at the Intruder as he leaves the arena, his coat sweeping behind him.

As darkness consumes his vision, one last thought crosses Jakob’s mind. One last, pitiful prayer before the blissful oblivion consumes him.

_I am Jakob, and I am worthy._


End file.
